


kindaichi and hell don't mix up

by kyouhaba



Series: DIAE [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :3c, Characater development!!!, M/M, Memes, WERE BACK BITCH, chat fic, seijou and shiratorizawa, slow burn too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: Kindaichi Yuutarou is way too young to be in this chat. Everyone hates each other, there's so much memes, hate, and sexual stuff! Why can't he just be left in peace with his boyfriend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> ALAS FOLKS THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL IS HERE!

casca: KINDAIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

turniprince: yes.....?

casca: WHY DID YOU INVITE THESE....  
casca: NASTIES

daddymatsu: oh shit

wakatoshi ushijima: ???

rock lee: ? （＾_＾）??

casca: I want to die  
casca: im changing my name smh 

casca changed their name to Iwaizumi's tiddies 

guts: what the fuck

jotaro changed their name to twice stan

Iwaizumi's tiddies: lol

turniprince: (*´ー｀*) what did I do wrong?

Iwaizumi's tiddies: everything. You invited our enemies bitch 

turniprince: goshiki's not an enemy though! （＾ν＾）

rock lee: (о´∀`о) yay!

Iwaizumi's tiddies: rats

dog: that's offensive to rats

Iwaizumi's tiddies: aren't you a dog

Ushijima Wakatoshi: I feel awkward without anyone on my team here

GUESS MONSTER: sorry  
GUESS MONSTER: there was a new episode of Pokémon Sun and Moon out 

daddymatsu: run its a weeaboo 

littlemakki: oh no

GUESS MONSTER: were Asian bitch 

bitch 1: ew it's Yahaba

twice stan: ew,,,, its shit

trap boy: why does everyone here hate each other

twice stan: fate 

dog: is that a song by your kpoptart group 

twice stan: NO  
twice stan: KPOPTART CHCJVJVJ  
twice stan: you're about to catch these hands no one disses my girls

dog: sorry?

yamagatari: .

ohira reon: anyways,,,

trap boy: I'm tired lol 

bitch 1 changed their name to big tiddy 

twice stan: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

big tiddy: THAT WASNT ME

twice stan: SHITABU WATCHES HENTAI UM???

dog: you do too,,,,

twice stan: do. I know you?

dog: were dating 

twice stan: im joking  
twice stan: have i ever told you I love you

dog: that's kinda gay  
dog: but I love you too

twice stan: <3

big tiddy changed their name to yahaba's fucking gay 

badfashions: I don't want to hear you talk

yahaba's fucking gay changed their name to okay sorry I am too

okay sorry I am too changed their name to cocoanut 

cocoanut: I hope Yahaba dies

twice stan: wow me too!!!

rock lee: (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀) please no fighting.....

turniprince: _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):

yamagatari: cold 

GUESS MONSTER: I don't want to hear you they're just like your jokes

yamagatari: okay :(

wakatoshi ushijima: :(

Iwaizumi's tiddies: hiss 

guts: as soon as I come back this chat is in despair, 

guts: fuck it I'm going to sleep gn 

daddymatsu: gn daddy ;)

littlemakki: ora ora that was close

 

 

2:34

 

GUESS MONSTER: holy shit was that a mother fucking jojo reference?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ishidro


End file.
